elysium_nightclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporations
Throughout the omniverse, there exist empires and underworlds, fighting in an endless bid for power and fortune. There exists, however, a third category; a group that cannot be easily defined as lawless and lawful, and works solely for its own profit: the corporation. As unique and varied as those that found them, corporations extend throughout many universes, and often beyond them, seeking wealth and employing beings from thousands of worlds. Below is a list of noteworthy corporations that extend beyond the confines of a single universe. Corporations Current Enterprises Having a complete corporate takeover of twelve universes, and widespread in several others, Current Enterprises is definitely a big multiversal corporate player. Created by Flaith Uuisce, the corporation was built on the premise of giving lowbloods more opportunities in life, and eventually, using a commercial platform to call out the Alternian govt on their fear-mongering use of the hemospectrum. Their products range from everyday lifestyle things, food/drink, fashion/makeup, transportation, luxury brand items, social media/entertainment, defense and security measures, and more. In the universes they've consumed, equality and quality of life are markedly better than others, for a majority of races, not just Alternian. The corporation has somehow managed to keep hold of its morals - offering high quality products for very reasonable prices, continuing to give jobs to the less fortunate, and contributing to millions of charity cases over time. Current Enterprises also does not affiliate with any morally unacceptable criminal activity, though the company has been known to have participated in supplying goods to some equality driven rebellious groups in the past. The company recently changed hands, and is now owned by Scelos Sativa. Fire & Misery Trading Company Do you really think you deserve better? ™ A newcomer among multiversal corporations, the Fire & Misery Trading Company has nonetheless swiftly accrued plenty of money, power, and customers. As it was founded in large part by Vaalora Vaatim, Dark Lord of Caoerium, the organization's chief stockholders mostly consist of the Council of the Starving Miser, an alliance between the Hells (or Hell-equivalents) of a huge variety of universes (also founded by Vaalora Vaatim). Much of the Trading Company's success is due to the industrialization of the many Hells and the utilization of damned souls as cheap labor. For the most part, the Trading Company runs the exportation of goods out of the many Hells, including gold, coal, iron, machinery, and a variety of plants, potions, and tinctures, but they have been aggressively expanding their influence over inter-dimensional transport and communication, as well. Strictly speaking, the Fire & Misery Trading Company is considered a respectable corporation (despite being operated and supported by a conclave of devils), but they are reputed to have had shady dealings, including connections to the criminal underworld and the acceptance of souls as currency. Overall, however, they project a playfully straightforward, stereotypical demonic countenance that many find strangely comforting. After all, they are the manifestations of evil, and seem to either embrace that reputation or deny it as slander as it suits them. Odyssey Media Group A multiversal media conglomerate owned and operated by Deitri Anaeus. Odyssey Media Group showcases sports, entertainment, bloodsports, and every other form of media they can get their hands on. Masterworks A new corporation that produces Mastercrafted Alchemy. Evenly owned by Nothos Ktepma and Miseri Garuda, the two Master Alchemists are without equal. Masterworks made its debut alongside Vaccine, a preventative measure for the cyber-plague Pathogen. Black Lotus A multiversal operation, Black Lotus is owned and Operated by Mizuni Quipth. It's most important and notable main-line product is a specially crafted and unique material called "Materia". Materia is a widespread, multi-use kind of magical construct. It's uses range in all aspects and suits a multitude of needs, such as Pharmaceutical, Medical, Arcane Magic, Divine Magic, Aspected Magic, raw concepts, summons, Elemental mastery and accessories for all kinds of associated and compatible products. Such as Weapons, Armor, Military grade wares, and many, may other things. Black Lotus also specializes in both custom-made and mass produced weaponry, though it's focus seems to be of the Magical sort, never anything mundane. Magical and Aspected armor sales seem to be present, but are a tertiary prospect. Black Lotus recently made a breakthrough development, Pairing with CastelTech to create a product called "Genesis" that was produced to stop and kill the highly contagious and sometimes deadly spread of the cyber-plague known as Pathogen, as well as isolate and research it for further means. Magistrea Technologies A second mulitversal corporation run by Mizuni Quipth, Magistrea Technologies focuses on the technological side of her impressive product line. Not much is known about what they produce and market, as their market seems to be specialized towards growing cultures in need of a headstart in the multiverse. The word Magitek is thrown around when discussing what Magistrea does, though they've never given a hard answer on what all that entails. It is rumored that this extends past on-world technology, and into the wide world of Military Grade Battle Cruisers and Space-Travel technologies. Les Miserables The personal company of the Cyber Alchemist, Miseri Garuda. Deals in AIs, cybertech, biotech, augments/prosthetics, teleportation, and so on. Both alchemically crafted products, and straight technological/scientifically made products. Heavily advocates for AI rights. Also requires apprentices under the Cyber Alchemist to work there, at least part time. For a long time, this company only dealt with Eternal Empire customers, but now that the Empire has made its debut to the multiverse, grist is taken as a universal currency, and deals can be made with outside parties.